O mundo problemático de MayaCapitulo 2
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: Capitulo 2 da minha história viajante


**Capitulo 2**

"_Aquelas chuvas já começam a ser refrescantes de novo, e pisar nas folhas secas sozinha pode ser divertido também... nenhuma pessoa é capaz de levar embora toda a felicidade da outra..."._

Finalmente arrumei um emprego fixo! Vou ganhar melhor e a estadia é grátis, ou seja, eu não vou ter mais despesas com aluguel! Tudo está entrando no caminho... A Yume teve um filhinho ano passado, um lindo menino, a Ryna casou também! E a Kay está com um namorado misterioso que ela nunca apresentou para ninguém.

Eu começo no trabalho hoje, Acho que já vou pra lá agora, a ansiedade sempre me acompanha. E como sempre tenho dificuldade em virar as páginas da minha vida e seguir em frente, passei meia hora com todas as bagagens na porta olhando para aquele apartamento já tão vazio e pensando no quanto eu tinha me divertido ali... Mas era preciso seguir em frente... Precisamos-nos sempre avançar ou então acabamos ficando para trás e perdendo para as pessoas que não estão paradas como a gente...

É por isso que temos que nos esforçar tanto todos os dias... para que você não se faça pior do que ninguém... Afinal, somos todos iguais, ninguém é melhor do que você, mas você pode se fazer pior que alguém... Por isso que devemos sempre seguir em frente e virar as paginas sem deixar que os problemas nos afetem, por que ninguém tem um problema que seja grande demais para carregar... Lá será um bom lugar, vou fazer novos amigos, manter os velhos e vou além de ganhar mais viver num quartinho provavelmente com um colega de trabalho... Geralmente eles fazem isso por sorteio... espero que tenha um colega de quarto legal e que me ature (risos)

De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir logo e parar de ficar aqui com esse momento nostalgia... Vou caminhando já que é bem perto... É estranho passar por pessoas desconhecidas na rua... Ás vezes dá uma sensação de que você as conhece de algum lugar, como aquele cara ali na frente, eu já vi aquelas costas em algum lugar! O tio que estava na minha frente está entrando no meu futuro trabalho, será que eu conheço mesmo aquelas costas?

entrando no elevador onde o tio entrou

(será que eu conheço mesmo ele? Muito familiar essa feição...)

Er... Moço será que eu te conheço de algum lugar?

Bem, é como eu pensava, você se esqueceu de mim tão rápido... Você vai se lembrar de mim... Com certeza vai...

Então eu te conheço mesmo! Por favor, eu não tenho uma boa memória... Por favor, me dê pelo menos uma dica!

Eu já disse, logo logo você vai descobrir quem eu sou!

olhando irritada

Você continua irritadinha como sempre hãn?

Humpft

Hahahaaha

Bom esse é o meu andar... E o seu qual é?

olhando na mão onde anotou o endereço

Continua escrevendo na mão... Péssima mania...

O que você é para falar das minhas manias! Meu andar é o 8º

Mesmo andar... É o destino nos unindo novamente! Venha eu te apresento para as pessoas... Mesmo você tendo feito tanta besteira, eu como um cavaleiro te perdoarei, mas só dessa vez hein?

Besteira? Perdoar? Do que você está falando?

Você se lembrará... Não seja tão impaciente... olhar sarcástico

Esse olhar... Eu me lembro... Eu lembro desse olhar lagrimas escorrendo

E então... Por que está chorando? Vamos logo...

er... Ta...

Pessoal! Está é Maya e ela trabalhará conosco! Devo lembrar-lhes que eu a conheço mais ela não se lembra de mim, portanto nada de contar meu nome para ela, a partir de hoje eu quero ser chamado de Ching e se ela realmente quiser, vai lembrar de mim...De qualquer forma, dia oi para as pessoas may-chan!

Hum, Bom dia todo mundo... Eu sou nova aqui, espero que seja útil e que seja agradável com todos!

Meiga como sempre... Mas deixe de besteiras e vamos trabalhar! Você acaba de se tornar minha parceira de trabalho e lembre-se, parceiro de trabalho é igual a parceiro de quartooo! É isso mesmo minha querida, vamos dividir o quarto (risos compulsivos)

Aquele foi um dos dias mais estranhos que eu já tive, eu passei o dia tentando lembrar-me daquela pessoa, mas eu não conseguia aquele perfume, aquele olhar, aquela nuca... Quando eu olhava pra ele sentia uma vontade louca de chorar. Mas não podia, eu tinha que juntar as minhas forças para descobrir quem aquela pessoa era... Quando chegou o fim do dia, ele veio falar comigo de novo, disse que me mostraria o quarto que eu iria dividir com ele e nos fomos andando até lá...

Ei... Dê-me uma dica do por que da minha vontade de chorar quando eu te vejo...

Amor é chama que diminui... Mas nunca se apaga completamente se você não soprar...

Ah não, charadas não... Eu sou péssima nisso...

Essa você deveria entender...

vira os olhos Está perto ou ainda teremos que andar muito?

Está perto... Vê aquela porta verde ali? Pois é... eu mandei pintar por que minha antiga namorada, Kay gostava muito de verde.

surpresa Eu tenho uma amiga que se chama Kay! Seria essa tal kay, alta com cabelos (foi interrompida)

Pois é... Viu como tudo é um grande quebra cabeças?

Me conta... Por que você terminou com ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa... Não por que ela parece que ficou meio revoltada comigo como se eu tivesse culpa...

Quem sabe né... Eu acabei com ela, pois eu amava, e ainda amo uma mulher que eu namorei antes dela, mesmo ela tendo feita besteiras comigo e ter me forçado a acabar com, ela... Mas me diz... E você é casada, tem namorado?

Não... É estranho, mas desde que um namorado antigo meu acabou comigo eu não consegui gostar mais de ninguém... Pena que eu nunca mais o vi, e não consigo mais lembrar da sua feição... Pena, não queria ter esquecido o Shou... Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso... Por favor...

Ok, cada um com suas lembranças tristes né... Bom, chegamos! abrindo a porta Seja muitíssimo bem vinda!

Obrigada!

Deixe-me ajuda-la com as malas!

Momento mágico onde os dois entrelaçam as mãos para pegar as malas e quando se olham ficam corados e sem palavras... (clichê)

Não precisa! Estão leves e eu... Eu posso carregá-las!

Tudo bem então... Só quero que se sinta a vontade e a sua cama é a da direita... O banheiro é logo ali na frente... e a varanda tem uma visão bem bonitinha...

indo olhar a varanda

Folhas... Folhas secas... lagrimas nos olhos isso me trás tantas lembranças... já chorando eu... Eu... Já volto...

desce as escadas correndo e fica olhando para aquelas folhas por algum tempo e relembrando de tanta coisa que já ficava atordoada e confusa, depois de alguns segundos ela deitou-se nas folhas e ficou ali por algumas horas olhando o céu e chorando... Shou, digo, Ching... Sempre lá observando ela e quando ela dormiu,ele desceu e a buscou e carregou até a cama...

- No dia seguinte-

bom dia bela adormecida, é hora de trabalhar...

Ham? Já amanheceu? E as folhas? Onde eu estou?

Aiai... Bom, você dormiu nas folhas, eu fui lá te buscar e te carreguei até aqui, você dormiu tão pesado que eu não te acordaria se você não tivesse que trabalhar...


End file.
